Turnabout Demons
Character list * Snake Fleetway; * Luke Atmey; * Miles Edgeworth; * Phoenix Wright; * Artemis Injustice; * Mia Fey; * Naoto Shirogane; * Sir Godot the Rekter; * Professor Hershel Layton; * Damon Gant; * Vex Vulper; * Mr. Monopoly; * Sunset Shimmer; * Rainbow Dash; * Teikan Dragons; * Bansai Dragons; * Alba; * Elor Brisbane; * Rin; * Franny Von Karma; * Shin-na; * Scanty & Kneesocks; Opening The turnabout opens with a brief recent and a start of the trial of Luke Atmey, being accused of murdering an important figure in Espenoza. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright were presiding in the trial as Luke Atmey's defence attorneys, while Artemis Injustice was the prosecution. Middle-game As the trial progresses in favor of the Prosecution's favour, Miles Edgeworth calls Mia Fey for assistance. She arrives in time to reveal Damon Gant's lies, which causes Vex Vulper's disguise to fall off. Revealed and threatened with the wrath of the Judge, Vex Vulper get's away with the help of Mr. Monopoly's arrival, whom takes him from Murica to Espenoza. As Luke Atmey reveals information regarding the Red Death, Snake Fleetway harshly interrupts him, mentioning that he should die for spreading it once again. Everyone then proceeds to object to Snake Fleetway, which weakens him enough to reveal information regarding his lost daughter and lost son, whom he killed to prevent the Red Death from spreading. The group promises to bring the daughter back as they find a lead in Espenoza. After finding out that Snake Fleetway and Sunset Shimmer provoked the fires, as Naoto Shirogane declares never to forgive them. However, she also reveals the operation in which they've managed to rescue Snake Fleetway's daughter, Wulf Fleetway, which causes anger in him. At the time, Sunset Shimmer wanted to travel to Espenoza for her own reasons, which were to find the temple in which she could purify herself and become an angel. As they travelled to Espenoza, they found a girl on board, whom was immediately detained by espenozian authorities as the group arrive to Espenoza. In their travels, they encounter Bansai Dragons, Alba and a girl named Juniper, whom stays with them for the night. Sir Godot the Rekter at night manages to accidentally light the house on fire. After the house burnt down, the group was also attacked by the Demon Sisters, whom managed to wound Juniper enough to ensure her death. The next morning, the group were attacked by a sniper, whom ended up injuring Mia Fey. As the group progressed, they've encountered the King of Espenoza, Teikan Dragons, wrestling a bear. As they've returned to the palace, Teikan Dragons attempts to beat the group up, after being pressed by Elor Brisbane, professor Hershel Layton and Sir Godot the Rekter. In the midst of combat, Suddenly, the gems Juniper gave and Rainbow Dash had started glowing, which weakened Teikan and made him bleed to death. As the King of Espenoza passed out, his brother Bansai Dragons found his brother dead. As he attacked the group in anger, they've beaten him into submission. After that, the investigator Shi-Long Lang arrived at the scene and had the situation explained by Sunset Shimmer. Shin-na returned to kill the group again, but she was put down as well. She claims that she was contracted to kill them and it was revealed that Juniper was still alive. After these events, Alba invites the group into the palace, where they encounter Rin and went to the temple together. When the group arrived at the temple, they've encountered Franny Von Karma waiting for them. After Professor Hershel Layton solved the puzzle to gain entrance, the group discovers the flame of the temple missing. Franny Von Karma then traps the group and explains how she wanted to obtain the gems and attempts to cause controversy within the group by picturing Rin as an assassin. Whe Naoto Shirogane expresses Franny being like Snake Fleetway, Rin stops and has a breakdown. Franny then escapes, but Rainbow Dash manages to steal back the gems. End-game Rin realizes that she's Snake Fleetway's daughter, Wulf Fleetway, whom was the little girl used as a god vessel for Zak during the fight against him in Turnabout Clones. Using the retrieved gems, Sunset Shimmer is purified. Everyone catches some happiness right before Vex Vulper and Artemis Injustice enter and steal back Wulf Fleetway saying they need to hand her to Mr. Monopoly. Miles Edgeworth is revealed to be a traitor for contacting them and leaves the scene with Artemis and Wulf. Vex Vulper blocks their path, but when Artemis leaves, Vulper breaks his leash and reveals to the group that Luke Atmey is being tried and Alba is not as they perceive him to be. Vulper leaves the group, as they remain confused and uncertain regarding the new information. Summary * Damon Gant is revealed to be Vex Vulper in disguise; * Snake Fleetway's son was revealed to be killed in order to prevent the Red Death from spreading; * Teikan Dragons became deceased. Cause of death: bled to death after a self-defence reaction; * Bansai Dragons ended up unconscious after being beaten up; * Shin-na was subdued and revealed to be the contracted assassin; * Franny Von Karma escapes after attempting to steal the gems; * Miles Edgeworth is revealed to be a traitor working for Mr. Monopoly; * Wulf is taken to Mr. Monopoly; Category:Turnabouts